creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kolega
,,Grupa nastolatków zadzwoniła na policję po tym, jak znalazła w jednym z opuszczonych domów ciała trzech 7 letnich dzieci. Policjanci byli zszokowani. Jakie masakryczne wydarzenie stało się w tym domu?' - fragment gazety Tygodnik Wrocławski'' - Krystian, stajesz na czatach. - Czemu zawsze ja? - Bo ciebie boją się najbardziej. Poirytowany 7 letni Krystian powlókł się do szczątków muru i usiadł na trawie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu jego rówieśnicy zawsze biorą go jako strażnika. - Patrzcie co znalazłem! - krzyknął jeden z chłopców. - Patryk, wiem że znalazłeś jakiś grosz - odpowiedział Damian, kościsty blondyn. Kolegów było razem czterech. Krystian, Damian, Patryk, Kacper. - Nikt do nas nie idzie! Mogę już iść do was? - Krystian, zamknij się! Powiem ci kiedy masz do nas iść, jak już otworzymy te drzwi! - krzyknął Patryk. Krystian miał ochotę rzucać przekleństwami w stronę Patryka, ale powstrzymał się, bo wiedział jak to się skończy. Do dzisiaj bolało go czoło. Nawet nie wiedział, co on tutaj w ogóle robił. Mógł siedzieć przed komputerem i grać w Minecrafta, ale nie. Jego koledzy musieli zadzwonić domofonem i powiedzieć mu, że znaleźli drzwi do jednego z opuszczonych domów. Były one zamknięte na kłódkę, dosłownie, więc na co oni w ogóle liczyli. - P*******ę to! Ja już muszę iść na obiad, bo mama się wkurzy! - krzyknął Kacper. - Od kiedy to przeklinasz? - spytał kolegę Damian. - To nie jest przekleństwo. - zaśmiał się Krystian. - Właśnie. - odparł Kacper Damian westchnął i rzekł: - Dobra, idź maminsynku... - Dzięki! Krystian powlókł wzrokiem śpieszącego się na obiad Kacpra. Lubił go, ale nie tak jak Damiana. - Chyba rozwaliłem tę kłódkę. - powiedział cicho pracujący przy drzwiach Damian. - Serio?! - Patryk wyrzucił jakiś gruby patyk i pobiegł do Damiana. - Krystian, chodź! - krzyknęli razem trzej chłopcy. Krystian powoli wstał i podszedł do kolegów. Rozejrzał się. Otwarte drzwi w starym, ceglanym domu. Dom, którym ciekawili się chłopcy, znajdował się w małym brzozowym lasku, z niewielkimi ilościami wierzb. Krystian zobaczył na ziemi zardzewiałą kłódkę. - Jak zniszczyłeś kłódkę?! - powiedział. - Przecież mówiłem ci, że ukradłem ojcu czekan. Ta kłódka jest cholernie słaba. - odpowiedział Damian. - A, no tak. - Sprawdźmy, co jest w tym domu! - krzyknął Patryk. Trzej chłopcy weszli do ceglanej ruiny domu. W środku było kurz, gruz, stare meble, pajęczyny i zabarykadowane okna. - Mówiłem, że nic tu nie ma... - powiedział znudzony Krystian. - Spójrz, głąbie, tam jest wejście do piwnicy! Patryk, aby udowodnić to, co powiedział, podbiegł do zakamuflowanych, białych drzwiczek i otworzył je. - Wchodzimy tam. - powiedział Damian. - Łoł, łoł, łoł, uspokój się, nie wiemy co tam może być. - powiedział Krystian - Spoko, ty nie idź, my idziemy tchórzu. - Właśnie. - zaśmiał się Patryk. Patryk i Damian powoli schodzili po brudnych, kamiennych schodach. Było tam ciemno, ale mieli ze sobą latarki. Schodzili coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu Krystian nie wytrzymał i poszedł za nimi. Ciekawość była silniejsza. Znajdowali się teraz w małej, ciemnej, kamiennej piwniczce. Prowadziły do niej potężne, metalowe drzwi bez klamki. W małym pomieszczeniu znajdował się tylko kurz i mokre plamy. Nagle, drzwi za nimi się zamknęły. - Krystian, coś ty od********ł? - spytał się Damian. - Co ja?! Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Nie dotykałem tych drzwi, przysięgam na Boga! Trzej przerażeni chłopcy podbiegli do drzwi. Nie miało ono klamek. - Te drzwi. Nie mają. Klamek. - wyszeptał Patryk. - Co ty nie powiesz? - Damian próbował paznokciami otworzyć drzwi przez małą szczelinę. Bez skutku. - Mamy ***********... - Krystian odsunął się od drzwi. Uświadomił sobie, że są zamknięci, za pomocą grubych, niedających się otworzyć drzwi. Na dodatek w ciemnej, małej piwniczce, w tym starym, opuszczonym domu, do którego nikt nie przychodzi. - Jesteśmy tu zamknięci... - panikował Patryk. - Znajdą nas. - Damian próbował opanować sytuację, choć sam wierzył, że to się nie uda. - Ten dom był zamknięty, nikt do teraz się do niego nie dostał!!! - krzyczał Patryk. - O Chryste... - wyszeptał Krystian. Krystian usiadł. Nie wiedział co robić. Muszą się stąd jakoś wydostać. Muszą. Czemu oni tu w ogóle przyszli? - Nie bylibyśmy tutaj gdyby nie ten głupi ***... - wyszydził przez zęby Patryk. - Patryk, nie kłóćmy się akurat teraz. Musimy się stąd wydostać. - powiedział Damian. - Zamknij się. Pomyśl nad tym. Gdyby to coś byłoby ostrożne, nie zamknęło by drzwi! Damian pomyślał nad tym. W końcu wściekły spojrzał na coraz bardziej przerażonego Krystiana. - WSZYSTKO PRZEZ CIEBIE!!! - krzyknął Damian. - TY ********, CZEMU NIE BYŁEŚ OSTROŻNY!!! - dołączył się Patryk. Krystian wstał. - Co? - zaśmiał się. - GDYBYŚ SWOIM GRUBYM ******** NIE DOTKNĄŁ BYŚ DRZWI, TO BYŚMY TU NIE UTKNĘLI - Posłuchajcie, wy małe ****** śmierdzące *****, jestem tu przez was, mogłem zostać w domu i pograć w grę, a tymczasem ja siedzę tutaj głodny i zmarznięty w małej piwnicy, z dwoma największymi bachorami w klasie! - zaczął krzyczeć Krystian. - NIGDY CIĘ NIE LUBIŁEM, TY ŚMIEDZĄCY **********!!! - ogarnięty furią Patryk przewrócił na ziemię Krystiana. Krystian uderzył głową w beton. Widząc rozmazany obraz głowy kolegi pięścią uderzył w żuchwę chłopca. Patryk upadł. Krystian na niego usiadł i zaczął uderzać głową Patryka o betonową podłogę. Tymczasem, Damian, przerażony zachowaniem Krystiana, zakradł się od tyłu i odciągnął Krystiana od Patryka. - ODSUŃ SIĘ - Krystian kopnął Damiana w krocze. Ten upadł i zwinął się w kłębek. Krystian odwrócił się. Patryk leżał na podłodze nieprzytomny. Z tyłu jego głowy leciała krew. - O Boże... - wyszeptał Damian otworzył oczy. Zobaczył ciało Patryka i zakrwawioną podłogę. Płakał. - Jesteś chory... - powiedział do Krystiana. - Przepraszam... - Odsuń się ode mnie! - Damian błyskawicznie wstał, ale nadal kulał. - Ja... Damian sięgnął po zardzewiałą rurę leżącą na podłodze. Krystian dopiero teraz ją zauważył. - Zabiłeś Patryka psycholu, ja teraz zabiję ciebie. - powiedział. - Uspokój się, nie rób nic głupiego! - Spójrz co ty zrobiłeś! Nie widzisz?! Za sobą masz ciało! Krystian płacząc odwrócił się. Damian zamachnął się i uderzył Krystiana rurą w nogę. Zaczął nią nawalać w jego ciało. Krystian bronił się, wystawiając ręce. W końcu chwycił szyję Damiana, i przewrócił go na ziemię. Zaczął go dusić. Trwało to 30 sekund. Patrzył Damianowi w oczy i mówił: - TO WSZYSTKO PRZEZ CIEBIE! Wszystko przez niego. Przez małego chłopca, który miał 7 lat. Wycieńczony Krystian usiadł. Płakał, jęczał. Był głodny. Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk przesuwanych drzwi. Pobiegł do nich. Za nimi nikogo nie było. Powoli wyszedł. Dopiero teraz zauważył na powierzchni drzwi ślady paznokci, drapania, krwi i tkanki mózgowej. Przed nimi ktoś tu był. Zmęczony psychicznie i fizycznie wspiął się po schodach. Wziął leżącą na ziemi cegłę i uderzył nią w głowę. Nie chciał żyć. Nie po tym, co dokonał. Ciekawiło go jednak, czemu drzwi się otworzyły, kiedy zabił swoich dwóch kolegów. Kategoria:Opowiadania